Headphones are used for private listening such as for music. They are also used for private communication as in telephone communication. These types of headphones are worn over the head. Office secretaries and order taking clerks use such headphone in a business environment.
A single ear piece that is plugged in the ear canal is also used in applications that include portable MP3 music playing devices. Bluetooth ear pieces are also plugged in the ear canal to communicate with a smart phone that is positioned in the vicinity of a person for hands free operation of the smart phones.
Use of such headphones, earphones, and Bluetooth® ear pieces make them uncomfortable for extended wearing as they are required to be plugged into the ear canal or cupped over the entire ear. This mode of use makes them both unsightly and uncomfortable to wear or use. They affect normal hearing while worn as they are intended to cut out ambient noise from the environment.
In communication devices, such as cell phones, the Bluetooth version of the earpiece that has become very popular lately to provide a hands free cell phone operation, also directs RF radiation in close vicinity to the brain.
Therefore, it is an objective of the embodiments herein to have headphone, earphones, and Bluetooth earphones that do not have the drawbacks of the prior art as summarized above. Yet another objective is to have more versatile and user-friendly music listening and wireless communication and command and control devices to work in conjunction with such end-user devices.